1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems for the utilization of the energy of a moving air current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has previously been proposed to utilize the energy of a moving air current by use of a wind engine such as a windmill which is located in a windy outdoor position and in which the moving air current of the wind rotates a rotor to drive a mechanical system or an electrical generator. It is a disadvantage of such a system that the pressure exerted on the rotor, and thus the energy imparted to the rotor, is never greater than the maximum pressure which can be generated by the velocity of wind. It is also a disadvantage that there is no way in which the velocity air current provided by the wind can be increased beyond its naturally occurring velocity.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system for the utilization of the energy of an air current in which these disadvantages are mitigated.